User talk:BurningCow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 13th madman (talk) 09:04, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ahoy! Huh, I was just about to try and help out with what happened over on Ship of Fools until I noticed I got a message here. Heh, odd how that happens. Anyway... Just so you know, since I felt there was some confusion yesterday, both Ship and Sea of Fools focus on creating pages for our own characters, islands, Devil Fruits, weapons and so forth in the One Piece world. The difference between these wikis however, is that Ship of Fools does not allow anyone to break canon, as you have noticed by now. So stuff like Mihawk having no equal in terms of swordsmanship skill, everyone having their respective Devil Fruit, and so on need to be kept as is over there. But stuff like making up new Devil Fruit not seen in the manga, anime, filler episodes, movies, video games and so forth, or causing our own events in the One Piece timeline, such as the long awaited Skyline War that will be planned out by 1NF3RNO, are indeed allowed. It's all about figuring out how to think outside the box without going too far. It's tricky, so it may not be for everyone. Sorry for the rambling there. As for this wiki, we CAN break canon if we want to, though we do still have our limits. For starters, our characters can only be as strong as Whitebeard, since he was considered the world's strongest man. That's the power limit for our characters here, as defined by me. Also, as far as destruction of locations go, we can destroy entire islands and what not, but we shouldn't go overboard either. In short, destroying a section of the Red Line would be OK, but destroying ALL of it would be breaking the rules here. Another thing to be aware of is that we are currently banning the use of two Devil Fruit powers by one person. A character can have a Devil Fruit power AND have a weapon or pet that's eaten a Devil Fruit, or a close ally who has powers, but a single character cannot have two powers here. We still need more detail about how Blackbeard managed to do that. Until then, it's banned here, and he's the only one who can get away with it. Other stuff is up for grabs though. You can rival Mihawk in power if you want to, you can use the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Goro Goro no Mi, Gura Gura no Mi, etc, you can kill off canon characters here, you can meet the and interact with the Straw Hats, and so on and so on. So in short, yes, you can alter events after the Fishman Island arc if you want to. Hell, you can alter events before that too. I apologize for the length, and appreciate it if you've read or even just skimmed this message. I hope this helps you. As for the lengthy reply, I was doing my best to get you up to speed as to where exactly the line is drawn on both Ship and Sea of Fools, as a friendly head's up. If there's anything else you need, I or my staff of pirates will do our best to support you in any way. We hope you enjoy your stay on Sea of Fools. Thanks for giving us a try. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:03, January 9, 2014 (UTC)